Laughing Jack'sDaughter?
by xXskullgirlXx
Summary: All my life I thought I was a normal human like anyone else. Well besides my abnormal eyes. I love to eat sweets and build new things. I live with my stepfather and younger brother, I did have a mother but she died. I never really new who my real father was, but all that changed when my brother got a new imaginary friend. See the full summary inside.
1. Alice's Jones

**Summary: All my life I thought I was a normal human like anyone else. Well besides my abnormal eyes. I love to eat sweets and build new things. I live with my stepfather and younger brother, I did have a mother but she died. I never really new who my real father was, but all that changed when my brother got a new imaginary friend. What secrets was my mother hiding from me and why is this clown keep saying I'm his daughter?! **

**I OWN NOTHING BESIDE MY OC AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD IN. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS!**

**ALSO THERE ARE SOME RATED M IN HERE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Name: Alice **

**Looks: like the picture in the cover.**

**Age: 15**

**Eye color: right eye looks like LJ and the left eye is just flipped around so the pupil is white and the other part (really don't remember what it was called) black.**

**Family: James (younger brother) Stepfather, Fido (pet dog), Mother (deceased), Laughing Jack (Real father but doesn't know….yet)**

**Favorite colors: should be obvious**

**Likes: To build things and take things apart, her brother and stepfather and dog, the dark, clowns, games, practice fighting and building new weapons. And….. CANDY!**

**Dislikes: School, sluts, bullies, light colors, hates being made fun of cause of her eyes, hates not being able to work on new thing to build.**

**Info: Alice is an outgoing girl, who loves to build things even though half of the time they explode. So her parents built a safe-explosion room for her in the basement where she builds stuff. Alice is a great mechanic and builds whatever comes in mind or something she saw on tv…oh boy. She was born with unique type of eyes seeing how the other one is flipped, and because of that she was normally pick on in school. Speaking of school, Alice only goes to school for Math, Science, Technology, and Art Class, then goes home early cause she doesn't give a rats-ass about the others. And another thing is she has a HUGE sweet tooth. Honesty you'll see her eating sweets where ever she at! Alice was five when she met her step-dad then had a younger half-brother when she turned ten. Alice doesn't know who her real father is, but that's all going to change when her younger brother gets a new imaginary friend named Laughing Jack.**

**Oh, and before I forget, Alice where a pair of goggles all the time either covering her eyes when building something or on top of her head or around her neck.**


	2. How it all started

It was a nice summer day, my 5-year old son James was playing in the backyard of our suburban home, and my 15-year old daughter was in the basement building God knows what. James has always been a quite boy, he plays by himself or with his older sister, he never had many friends, but he has always had a wild imagination. I was in the kitchen feeding our dog Fido, I was about to go and check on James when a sudden explosion went off in the basement startling me and Fido. I quickly ran to the basement and type in the password (seeing how Alice tends to make thing explode and had to keep replacing the doors, so we got one that can handle all the explosions). Once, the door open I was greeted by black smoke and some coughing fits coming in the room and myself.

When the smoke finally cleared up, I saw my daughter, Alice covered in dust from head to toe in her black jumpsuit that she wears when working. Alice is an outgoing and hyperactive person I probably ever meet out of this whole world, she and I aren't related by blood but we do treat each other as if we were. Alice has a hard time making friends because of her eyes and is hard to keep up with, not that she cares or anything. She only shrugs her shoulder and says 'fuck them, their missing out all the fun' of course I slapped her up on the head for cussing out in front of her brother but she just laughs it off. Back, to the story at hand, once she was done coughing, Alice notices my present in the room.

"Hey, dad!" she exclaims and dust herself off and pulled her goggles up on top of her head revealing her mix match eyes and had a big grin on her face. "Sorry, about the noise. I'm just having a hard time building my new toy."

I sighed and looked at her with a smile on my face "Well, at least you're okay. That's all that matters." I said

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But, this stupid gear just won't stay in place and it's making me frustrated." She exclaims and kicks her project with her foot, only for it to explode in her face as she yelled in surprises, for not expecting for that to happen.

Sighing again I looked at my daughter as she wiped her face off with a rag "Alice, I'm afraid to ask… but for the sake of our country, what are you building? And please tell me it won't involve the military coming over again, cause of some chemical reaction." I asked as she giggled a little and scratch the back of her head at the last part I said. But, then changed into a big smile on her face and a look of excitement filling in her eyes.

"I'm building a new vehicle that the president will have to accept! I call it the Air board, or Gear for short!" As she pick up the board that kinda looked like a skateboard, but with no wheels and was made out of metal.

"An Air board?"

"It's like a skateboard but doesn't use wheels –she flipped the board around and revealed three holes underneath—the board lets out a strong force of air that'll make the board levitate. And it doesn't need gas or diesel and too fill it up, its solar powered and chargeable. Also it fills like you surfing but instead of water, your surfing on air!" She explained.

"I see now." I laughed. "So, you're sure it won't involve the military coming over."

She just rolled her eyes and said "Yes, father I'm _sure_ the military won't come over." We then both start laughing.

"Alright, well I'm going back upstairs and check on you brother then lunch will be ready." I said as I started head out of the room as I heard Alice say an 'okay' then went back on building her Air board. But, before I left I poke my head back in the room and asked "By the way what gave you the idea to build this, Alice?"

Alice looked up at me and put on a normal smile and said "Sonic Riders, bitch!" she yelled.

"Language"

"I do what I want!"

Chuckling I went back upstairs to go and check up on James. Once, I got up stairs I saw Fido laying on the couch dead asleep. As, I was heading over to the backyard, I heard what it sound like James talking to someone. I'm not sure who it was he could be talking to, could he finally made a friend? Being a single dad it's hard for me to always keep an eye on him, but I did have Alice help me out with things.

When I went to the backyard I was a bit confused, because James was the only person back there. Was he talking to himself? Or were Alice and him talking through a walkie-talkie that Alice made for us? No, the voice was defiantly male and I left Alice as she went back in fixing her board. I know I could have sworn I heard another voice. "James! It's time to come inside!" I called out to him. He came inside and sat down at the kitchen table, I gave him a turkey sandwich. I walked over to an intercom (curiosity of Alice) and pressed the button and spoke through it, "Alice, come on up its lunchtime." I said. It was quite for a while till Alice spoke through in a childish voice "Aye Aye Captain~" then I hear an explosion in the backround "GOD DAMNIT! I JUST FIX THAT!" She screams as I heard James giggling a little.

"Alice!"

"Sorry, dad. I'll be up in 5, after I put out this fire." She said.

"Oh oka—WAIT FIRE!"

"Hey, look at the time gotta go, BYE!" As a click was heard on the other side. I sighed for what it felt like the hundredth time today as I laughed a little as James was laughing at what just happen. Once, I calmed down I walked over to James and heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs as Alice came out of the basement and walked over to us and sat next to James as I handed her sandwich. "James. Who where you talking to outside?" I asked. As, I saw Alice had a questioning look on her face. James looked up for a moment, "I was playing with my new friend," he said smiling.

"A friend, eh?" I heard Alice say, as I was pouring them both a cup of milk. "Does your friend have a name? Why didn't you ask him to have lunch with us?" Alice kept asking. I came back over and handed them their cups. James started at Alice and me for a moment before replying, "His name is Laughing Jack." I was a bit taken back by what he said and so was Alice by the looks of it, but it was hard to tell since she still had that smile on her face. "Oh? That's a strange name. What does your friend look like?" I asked a bit confused. "He's a clown. He has long hair and it the same color as big sis and a big swirly cone nose. He's got long arms and baggy pants, with stripy socks, and he always smiles…. Now that I think about it, he's like you big sis!" Alice smiles and says "Oh, is that so? Never thought I see the day that someone is like me." She laughed. I then realized that my son was talking about an imaginary friend. I suppose it is normal for kids his age to have imaginary friends, especially when he has no real kids to play with…. well if you count Alice that is. She may look mature and act mature but still has a heart of a kid.  
The rest of the day went by as per usual, and it was starting to get late so I put James to bed. I tucked him in, gave him a kiss, and made sure to turn on his nightlight before I closed the door. I started to make my way to my room when I saw Alice come out of the bathroom and changed into her pj's. We both said night to each other as she walk into her room, which was next to James. As I walked into my room and changed into some comfy clothes I went to bed, since I was pretty tired myself. Not long after I fell asleep I had this awful nightmare…

It was dark. I was in some kind of rundown amusement park. I was scared, running through an endless field of empty tents, broken down rides, and abandoned game huts. The whole place had a horrible look to it. Everything was black and white, the prize stuffed animals all hung from nooses in the games huts, all with sick grins stitched on their faces. It felt like the whole park was looking at me, even though there wasn't another living thing in sight. Then suddenly, I began to hear music play. The sound of Pop Goes the Weasel being played on a squeezebox echoed through the park, it was hypnotizing. I followed its tune to the circus tent almost in a trance, unable to stop my legs from moving forward. It was pitch black, the only light came from a single spotlight shining on the center of the big top. As I walked toward the light the music slowed down, I found myself singing along unable to stop.

"All around the mulberry bush  
The monkey chased the weasel  
The monkey though twas all in fun…"

The music stopped right before it climax, and suddenly the lights shot on. The intensity of the lights was practically blinding, all I could see was a small dark silhouette shuffle toward me. Then another one appeared, and another, and another. There were dozens of them, all coming toward me. I couldn't move, my legs were frozen, all I could do was watch as the haunting figures drew nearer. As they got loser I could see… THEY WERE CHILDREN! As I looked at each one I noticed they were all horribly disfigured and mutilated. Some had cuts all over their body, others were severely burnt, and other were missing limbs, even eyes! The children enveloped me, clawing at my flesh, dragging me to the ground, and tearing inside me. As the children tore me apart and I faded away, all I could hear was laughter, horrible, awful, evil, laughter.

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. After taking a few deep breaths I looked over and saw that a few of James' action figures were positioned facing me on top of my nightstand. I sighed, James had probably woken up early and put these here. I gathered up the toys and made my way to James' room, however when I opened the door James was sound asleep. I just shrugged and placed the toys back into his toy box, and headed out to the living room. I saw Alice in the kitchen cooking something. So I asked what she was making.

"I'm making chocolate chip, m&m's and gummy worms pancakes!" she sing-cheered.

"Don't you think that's a _little_ too much sweets, Alice?" I asked but the only thing I got in return was a shoe to the face. "Are you calling me fat?!" She screamed, for a minute I thought I saw the white in her eyes flashed red but it quickly went away before I could even get a good look at it. "No, no Alice. I wasn't calling you fat." I said rubbing my nose. "I just don't want to take you to the dentist again to get cavities filled."  
"Eh, I'll be fine." Was her answer then she went back to cooking. Not, long after that James came down and looked a little bit groggy, perhaps he didn't sleep well either. James and I both sat down at the kitchen table as Alice handed our break feast and sat down with us. I decided to ask him  
about the toys, "James, did you put the toys in daddy's room this morning?"

"Toys?" Alice question and looked at James. His eyes shot up at me for a moment then quickly glanced back down at his pancakes. "Laughing Jack did it." I rolled my eyes an responded, "Well you tell 'Laughing Jack' to keep the toys in you room." James nodded and finished up his breakfast, then decided to go play out in the back yard, which left me and Alice left at the table. "Well, I'm going to head out and buy some more parts for my board I'll be back later~" she said cheerfully, as she got up and put the dishes away and headed up stairs.

"Okay, sweety just be back before lunch." I said getting up.

"No promises." She replied.

I went to relax in the living room and I must have dozed off, because I woke up a couple hours later. "Shit! I need to check on James." I was a bit worried, it had been over 2 hours and I haven't checked on him. I stepped out into the backyard, but James wasn't there anymore. I was getting nervous so I called out to him, "JAMES! JAMES WHERE ARE YOU?!" just then I heard a giggle come from the front yard. I rushed through the gate around to the front of the house. James was sitting on the sidewalk. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him, "James how many times have I told you to stay in the backya… James, what are you eating?" James looked up at me then reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand full of hard candies in all colors. This made me very nervous, "James, who gave you that candy?" James just stared at me not speaking. "JAMES! Please, tell daddy where you got that candy." James hung his head down and said "Laughing Jack gave it to me." My heart sunk, I kneeled down to look him in the eye, "James I've had enough of this damn Laughing Jack thing, HE IS NOT REAL! Now this is a very serious situation and I need to know who gave you the candy!" I could see my son's eyes tear up, "But daddy, Laughing Jack DID give me the candy." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, James has never lied to me but what he's telling me is impossible. I make him spit out the candy and I throw the rest away, James appears to be fin. Maybe I'm just overreacting after all he could have gotten it form Tom and Linda from next door, or Mr. Walker down the street, or maybe Alice she always carries around a bag of candy. Either way I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on James. That night I put James to bed as usual, but this time Alice was sleeping with him saying she doesn't spend much time with her brother which I rolled my eyes at. I decided to go to bed early myself.

Suddenly I was woken up by a loud bang coming from the kitchen. I sprung out of bed and hurried down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen I was horrified. Everything on the counters had been thrown on the floor, and our dog Fido hung dead from the light fixture. His stomach was cut open and stuffed with candy, the same type that James was eating earlier that day. My shock was quickly broken by a sharp scream coming from James' room followed by loud crashes, I heard Alice screaming my name. I quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer and moved up the stairs with the speed that only a father whose children was in danger could have. I burst through the door and flicked on the lights. Everything in the room was knocked over and tossed on the floor, my poor children were in bed crying and shaking with fear. I scooped up James and grabbed Alice's hand and ran out of the house and went next door to Tom and Linda's house. Luckily they were still awake. They let me use their phone and I called the police. It didn't take them long to arrive, and I explained what had happened; they looked at me as if I were crazy. They searched the house, but all they found was a dead dog and 2 trashed rooms. The officer told me that someone had probably gotten into the house and done the right before making a quick escape when they heard me coming up the stairs. I knew it wasn't ture. All the doors were locked and none of the widows were open, whatever was in my house didn't come from outside.

The next day James stayed inside and Alice didn't bother to go in the basement so she stays and played games with her brother. I didn't want them to leave my sight. I went into the garage and found his old baby monitor and set it up in his room, if anything comes into his room tonight, I was going to be able to hear it. I wanted to put one in Alice's room but sadly I only have one pair. I know she'll be, alright knowing her she might turn on her 'ghost alarm' in her room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife from the drawer and put it on my nightstand. Imaginary friend or not, I'm not letting anything hurt my kids.

Soon enough night came. I put James to bed, he was afraid, but I promised him that I wasn't going to let anything happen to him, I tucked him in gave him a kiss, and turned on the nightlight. Before closing the door I whispered to him "Goodnight James, I love you." As I closed the door I saw Alice punching in some numbers in her room, next to her door. She looked at me and gave me a small smile and said "Goodnight, dad." And closed the door.

I tried to stay up as long as I could, but after a few hours I felt myself drifting off. My kids will be safe for the night and I needed to sleep. Just as I lay my head on the pillow I heard a soft noise coming from the baby monitor I had put on my nightstand. At first it sounded like interference, like the kind a radio would make. Then it turned into a soft moan. Was James asleep? Then I heard it, the laugh from my nightmare, that horrible laugh. I sprung up from bed and grabbed the knife from under my pillow. I rushed over to James' room and creaked the door open. I tried the light switch but it wouldn't come on. I took a step in and I could feel the warm thick liquid on my feet. Suddenly James' nightlight came on and I could see the absolute horror laid out in front of me.

James' body was nailed up on the wall, the nails piercing through his hands and feet. His chest was cut wide open and his organs hung down to the floor. His eyes and tongue had been removed along with most of his teeth I was disgusted I could hardly believe this was my baby boy. Then I heard it again, the soft desperate moan. JAMES WAS STILL ALIVE! My baby, my poor baby, in so much pain barely clinging to life. I ran across the room and vomited on the floor, but my sickness was interrupted by a horrible cackle coming from behind me. I spun around while still wiping bile from my mouth, then out of the shadow emerged the fiend responsible for all this horror, Laughing Jack. His ghost white skin and matted black hair hung down to his shoulders. He had piercing white eyes surrounded by dark black rings. His twisted smile revealed a row of sharp jagged teeth, and his skin didn't look like skin at all, it almost looked like rubber or plastic. He wore a patchy, black and white clown outfit with striped sleeved and socks. His body itself was grotesque, his long arms hanging down past his waist and the way he was poised mead him look boneless, like a ragdoll. The one thing that shocked me the most of, is the resembles between him and Alice, they look almost exactly alike! He then let out a sickening laugh as if to let me know he was pleased with my reaction to his 'work'. He then turned around slowly in front of James and began to laugh even more at the horrific sight he has laid out. That was enough to shake me from my terror, I snapped, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" I rushed at the monster raising the knife above my head, and stabbed down at him, but as soon as the knife touched him he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The knife passed right through and pierced James' still beating heart, splashing the warm blood on my face…

No… what have I done? My baby, I killed my baby! I immediately fell to my knees… my boy, my sweet baby boy… I promised daddy would protect you… But I failed… I'm sorry James… I'm so sorry…

I was soon cut out of my trace when I heard a loud terrifying scream. I quickly turn around and saw my daughter standing there with pure shock on her face. As her eyes were wide eye and was covering her mouth with her hands and tears streaming down her face. "Alice… please believe me I didn't do this." I said with tears streaming down my face as I watch her slowly backing away and shaking her head before running out of the room.

"ALICE!" I shouted as I got up and ran after but a strong force pushed me back and slammed me into the wall. As I opened my eyes I saw that same damn clown that was responsible for my son's death. He looked at me with the piercing white eyes and then smiled at me. I could hear sirens in the distance growing louder, then I looked back at the clown and he spoke in a deep dark voice that sent the chills down my spine, "You should consider yourself lucky for keeping you alive. Consider this a 'thank-you' gift for watching over my long lost daughter that I've been looking for, for the past 15 years." After that he disappeared and I fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

Police soon arrived to find me in front of my son, covered in my baby's blood and the knife lying right next to me. The trial was short, insanity. I was placed in the Phiropoulos house for the Criminally Insane. As of now I'm, only praying that Alice is safe and the _demon_ won't lay a hand on her.

* * *

So how was it? leave a review and let me know?

Till next time xXskullgirlXx out.


	3. Dreams

**Alice's pov *same night right before the death of her brother***

I was in my room punching in my code for my ghost alarm, (Yeah, I said ghost alarm got a problem with it?) I built it in hopes of catching an actual ghost and see if I can make friends with it~ ;). Yeah, I'm crazy…. But I'm crazily awesome! Once I'd finished putting in the code I heard my dad saying goodnight to my little brother. I looked at him and gave him a small smile and said "Goodnight, dad." I then closed my door and headed to bed, only for me to be greeted by a strange dream/nightmare…well whatever you call it. All I'm saying is that it was weird.

_I saw myself walking around in what looks like a… a rundown amusement park. It was all in black and white and had a creepy feeling to it. As I was walking around I saw people and children running around and playing at the game stalls. I couldn't see what was in the stall, but I did get a glimpse at one of them. I'll admit I'm kinda creeped out right now. One thing I just realize was that I was wearing one of my favorite outfits and not my pj's that I went bed in. Okay, at that I had to mentally slap myself 'Come on Alice, this is a dream what do you expect! For all I know Santa fucking Clause could pop up any moment and shout out 'Merry Christmas!' I looked down at the outfit I was wearing which was my white tank-top and my black long sleeve mid-drift jacket with additions of cat ears on top 83. I was wearing my black shorts which were wrapped around my white and black blanket that I had when I was a baby. It was tied up on my right side into a bow; I also had my black thigh-high shocks and my black and white boots that stop just right above my knees._

_As I was walking around I realized that these people were horribly disfigured and some were missing their limbs! Is there a trash can anywhere people, because I think I'm going to puke! _

"_Step right up ladies and gents; we have some new toys here! Come right up and see if you can win!" one of the stalls men said. I stopped walking and looked at him then at the toys. I felt my eyes widen a little, THOSE WEREN'T TOYS! THOSE ARE CHILDREN'S FREAKING HEADS! I was about to run away… but sadly the dude in the stall saw me. "Ah, young miss. Would you like to try out our new game?" he asked me. I put on a fake smile and said "Yeah, sorry I'm allergic to decapitated children heads so, thanks but, no thanks. And I have to go and get back home sooo, bye!" and with that I took off running, trying to find a way out of this place, but I did catch something the man said before I left "But Miss Alice, you're already home." I felt chills go down my spine, how is it that he knows my name?!_

_I don't know how long I was running, but my sides hurt really badly. So, I decided to take a rest and try to find a way out of this park. Luckily there was a bench close by so I went over and sat down and tried to catch my breath. "Just how __big__ is this place?" I muttered to myself "It's like it doesn't want me to leave." Sighing I leaned back and look up at the sky which was also black and white. As I was sitting there I began to realize that, for some strange reason I felt like I was at home. As if I grew up here and not in the place I grew up in. It's strange but I feel… safe here._

"_Ah! What am I thinking?! Snap out of it Alice, you need to find a way back home!" I shouted to myself while jumping up off the bench. I was about to continue walking but something grabbed my hand making stop in my tracks. I looked down and saw a little girl holding my hand and looking at me, but it was hard to tell since this girl was missing both of her eyes AND her left arm! "Why are you leaving, miss Alice?" the girl asked me. "I… I don't belong here and I need to go home." I said._

"_But, why? You're already home, Alice. You said so yourself." How did she know?! "You said you feel right at home and feel safe, yes?" The girl said and tilted her head to the side "So you can't leave. You can never leave. He's been waiting for you for so long. He's been so lonely." Around that time I noticed that all the music and activity had stopped and I saw EVERYONE staring at me. I can feel my heart racing, for the first time in my life I'm… I'm scared._

"_Haha don't be scared, Alice. We won't hurt you, we're your friends." The girl laughed and tightened the hold on my hand and it really started to hurt. I did any logic thing a normal person would do, I quickly snatched my hand out the girls gripped and I took off. I saw the people trying to close in on me; all of them saying my name._

"_Alice."_

"_Where you going, Alice?"_

"_Don't leave us."_

"_We're you family."_

"_Alice."_

"_Alice."_

"_Alice."_

"_STOP IT!" I screamed covering my ears as I continued running. All of them are getting closer and closer. I didn't know where I was going, the next thing I knew I was in a big circus tent and I was in the middle of the stage. I quickly looked around only to find myself and a big box that had a handle on the side. I looked at the box which was pure black and I saw some red splatter all over it. Was… was that blood?! Then suddenly all the lights went out making it pitch black, I couldn't see a single thing! Then two lights came on. One was shining above the box and the other one on me. I could hear my heart pounding in my head as my ears started to ring a little. Then the handle on the box slowly began to move making music play. It sounded like the Pop Goes the Weasel song. As it was playing my fear spike kept raising. As the tone got to the 'Pop Goes the Weasel' the lid suddenly flew open as a gushing wave of blood flew right out, knocking me over, drowning me. I tried to swim up but something grabbed my leg and pulled me back under, I then tried to scream for help, but the blood went into my mouth and went into my lungs. Oh, god they hurt so bad. I tried to move but I couldn't, my chest and lungs hurt and I slowly started to black out…_

_The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a sinister voice that said to me "I finally found you my precious daughter. Hehe hehe he HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

"Ah!" I screamed as I bolted straight up from my bed panting hard. I had my hand on my chest were my heart would be, feeling it thumping hard and I was still gasping for air. Once I finally calmed down I flopped back down on my bed and put an arm over my eyes. "It was just a dream Alice. Just a dream." I tried to reassure myself. I rolled over on my side and looked at my alarm clock which only read 1:27 a.m. Sighing, I got up out of my bed and turned my lights on. Seeing that I won't be able to fall back to sleep after that, I went to grab a book. Right when I was about to grab one of my books I noticed a hand mark on my right wrist where that little girl grabbed me from. Panic flew inside as I took a closer look at and it was the same size as any little kid. Well, there goes my logical thought that I did that to myself in my sleep.

Just as I was looking at my newly formed bruise I heard my father screaming in my brother's room. "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" then there was a loud thump sound as if something had hit the wall hard. I quickly ran out of my room flinging the door open and dashed into my brother's room only to be greeted by a horrifying site. There was my brother nailed to the wall, both of his eyes and tongue had been ripped out, his stomach was ripped open and his guts were hanging down. I looked at my father who was on the ground covered in blood and had a knife in his hand. I let out a loud terrifying scream, which caused my dad (I don't know if I can call him that anymore) to look at me and he had tears coming down his face.

"Alice… please believe me, I didn't do this." Dad said but I shook my head then bolted out of the room and down the stairs as I heard dad screaming my name "ALICE!" then there was a loud thump. I still ran. I ran outside down to Tom and Linda's house and banged on their door screaming. Linda opened the door and saw my terrified face and tears streaming down like a waterfall. "Alice, what's wrong?" she asked.

"M-my d-d-dad kill…killed m-my b-br-brother." I managed to choke out as I heard Linda gasp then yelled to Tom to call the cops. Linda brought me in the house and sat me down on the couch comforting me as I cried on her shoulder. I heard sirens outside the house and then there was a knock on the door, Tom went to go to answer it. I turned around and saw a cop standing there talking to Tom. Once they were done talking, Tom and the Officer came over. "Are you the daughter of Adam Jones?" the officer asked me. I nodded my head as a yes. "What is your name dear?"

"Alice. Alice Jones."

"Well, Miss Alice I know this may be hard for you but I want to ask you some questions, is that alright?" The cop asked and again I nodded my head. He started asking me questions and I answered all of them.

"Thank you for your help ma'am, but, there is one more thing I want to ask"

"What is it?"

"Is there any chance that you can get in contact with your mother?" I felt my heart sink a little when he mentioned her.

"No, my mom…. my mom has passed away 4 months ago, it was just me, my brother, and my dad." I answered.

"Do you have any relatives you can stay with?" I shook my head "No, I don't. My mom was an orphan and was never really adopted and my dad's family doesn't like me. They think I'm a demon because of my eyes." I said.

"How old are you, Alice?"

"15"

"Well, I'm afraid to say that you are still too young and that we're going to have to put you in foster care."

At that I snapped my head up and gave the cop a death glare. "No." I growled. "Not happing."

"I'm sorry Miss but-"

"But nothing!" I shouted and was now standing up "I AM NOT GOING INTO SOME GOD DAMN FOSTER CARE! AND I DON'T CARE IF I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH EITHER, I HAVE A JOB HERE AND SCHOOL! I ALSO HAVE THE MONEY FROM MY MOTHER WHEN SHE PASSED AWAY I COULD USE THAT TO PAY THE BILLS AND BUY MYSELF FOOD! YOU CAN'T JUST PUT ME IN FOSTER CARE AFTER I SAW MY BROTHER DEAD, NAILED TO THE _WALL_ AND HIS STOMACH WAS RIPPED OUT LIKE…LIKE HE WAS SOME KIND OF A FUCKING _PINATA!_" I screamed. By then tears were once again falling down my face. I fell back on the couch and started bailing my eyes out, as I felt Linda rubbing my back.

"Officer can't you just let her stay here? She lives right next to us. We can check up on her every now and then and report back to you guys." Linda said.

"That's hard to say Miss, but I'll go and ask the court and see what the judge has to say. So, for the time being until we have everything figured out, Miss Alice will stay here." The officer said.

"Thank you, officer." Tom said as he walked the cop out and closed the door. From then on it was kinda a blur to me. All I remember was Miss Linda taking me to the guest bedroom to use for the time being.

The next day came quicker than we all thought. I would love to tell you the story about it but I'm just going to summarize it. The court said I could stay in my own house and that Linda and Tom will have to check on me every week and report to the judge on how I'm fairing. Dad was also sent to court and was found guilty and was put in a Phiropoulos house for the Criminally Insane. I'm still staying at Tom and Linda's house until the investigators and the cops clean up the mess in the house, once they are done I can move back in there. And that's all I have to say for now, besides that I keep seeing this black and white clown every now and then. I'm starting to think I need to see a doctor… yeah, no I hate them. The first time I was there was also my last, after what I did to them. Let's just say they won't _ever_ take my candy away from me or stick needles in me. When I say no, I mean no. I'll let your imagination do the rest. ;)~


	4. Is this a dream or reality?

Diary note 1

Alright, this is Alice here writing a diary that my therapist told me to do. I just have to write about what happens during the days and about my weird dreams I keep having. I honestly think this is a load of bull crap, but after having a talk with him I understand that he wants me to do this so he knows what's going on and yahda yahda. Okay, so I guess I'll just start writing.

It's been 2 weeks since the death of my little brother. I have been in my work room for most of the time still trying to process that I am now alone in this world. Things…. have been getting a little better. Linda comes over every now and then to have some girl talk or drags me out of my work room and forces me to eat (She was also the one who said I need a therapist when I told her what was going on with me). Ever since I came back in this house I've been seeing things, and I think I'm starting to lose my mind. Every time I sleep I keep waking up in that damn amusement park repeating the same things but sometimes it's different. And… and this clown I…I don't know who he is or what he is, but in all honesty he scares the shit out me! Now, don't get me wrong, I like clowns, but this guy… he keeps patting my head giving sweets, (which I had a hard time trying to decline, but my love of sweets got the best of me. Damn) ect, ect. It's like he's treating me as if I was his own daughter. But, the creepy part was the resemblance between us. Hell I won't be surprise if he _was_ my real dad. Well, that's all I can think of to write, beside the fact that my pancake maker that I just recently made just caught on fire... …. …. …. AGAIN!

I swear that this thing just _loves_ to catch on fire.

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"Ugh, shut up you alarm."

***BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP* **I swear that this thing loves to piss me off. And I'm not being sarcastic.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN ALARM!" I bolted straight up from bed and grabbed my stupid alarm and threw it at the wall, watching it break at the force I threw it at. I jumped up on my bed and did a small victory dance "Ahah, who's beeping now you damn clock?!" I said then realization fell upon me. "Ah man, that was like… what the 28th clock I broke this week. That has to be a new recorded for me. Oh well, I'll just build a new one."

I hopped off my bed and went to go take a bath, since I smell like oil from fixing my door in the basement. That damn squeaking noise was getting on my nerves, I actual threw my wrench at it out of pure anger. Yeah, I have anger problems….

I walked to my closet and grabbed black sweat pants and a red t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom. I walked in to the bathroom and closed the door; I set my clothes on the counter. Walking over to the bathtub I turned the water at the temperature that I want it at. As I let the water warm up I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed a towel that I forgot. While I was there I looked at my calendar. I groaned realizing that tomorrow is the last day of summer before I have to go back to school on Tuesday, great! Note the sarcasm. I walked back to my bathroom and strangely got this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. Cautiously, I walked to the bathroom and once again closed the door.

***BRUPLE***

I felt my heart skip a bit and started to feel a little freaked out. Slowly, I turned around and I felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang open in shock at what I was seeing. My bathtub was filled with blood! The blood kept bubbling as if someone was boiling water then a figure came out of the water sitting up and what I saw made me scream. M-m-my brother just came out of the tub! He still looked the same when I last saw him! James slowly turned around and faced me with those eyeless sockets; he raises his arms up as if he wants a hug. "Help me, big sister, help me…" he said to me in a raspy voice.

"J-James." I squeaked stepping back a little. I could feel my body shake with fear. James stood up in the tub arms still stretched out. "Hhheeelllppp mmmmeee…" blood started pouring out of his mouth and eyes. "HELP ME!" he screamed, making me scream and stepping back, but sadly I slipped on the towel that had I dropped and fell back slamming my head on the door and blacked out for a couple of seconds.

***SPLUUUUSSSSHHHHHHHHH***

My eyes snapped wide open of the sounds of the running tub. I quickly stood up and I franticly searched around the small room. Everything was normal; the tube was still running water, and no signs of blood anywhere and James. James was nowhere in sight was it…was it all just a dream? But… but it felt and looked real. Sighing, I rubbed my face "You need to calm down, Alice, don't let this things get you girl. A nice soothing bath will help." I said to myself. Walking over to the tub I pull the lid so that the water would start filling the tub up. Stripping myself from my clothes and went in the tub. Once, the water got to the height I wanted I turned the knob on the wall making the water turn off. The first thing I did was wash myself off then decided to relax. I didn't know how long I was in the tub, so I started to doze off a little but sadly my little nap was ruined when my phone went off saying I got a txt, probably from my boss seeing that I don't really have a lot of phone numbers or friends making my contact list short.

Sighing, I got up out of the tube and grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself. Walking back over to the tub I unplugged the lid and letting the water drain. I grabbed my phone and sat on the toilet and read the text I got.

_**Hey, Alice I'm sorry for texting you this early in the morning (know how much you love your sleep), I wanted to let you know that for the rest of the week the shop is going to be close(I'm going on my second honeymoon) so don't bother coming in. Consider this a holiday, I'll see you in a week.**_

Smiling to myself, I texted back.

_**Thanks for letting me know, boss. And don't bring anymore crawlers back ya hear ;P. Five is enough!**_

Locking up my phone I got up and quickly dried myself and got dress. I was too lazy to do dry my hair or do anything as of a matter of fact. Walking downstairs to the living room and turn on the T.V and started to watch _'Sleepy Hollow'_.

* * *

After catching up on the episode I missed I started to get hungry, getting up and heading over to the kitchen. I walked up to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal and brought it over to the counter, I then went to go get a bowl and poured me myself some cereal. After, I poured some milk and put it away I pick up the bowl and started walking back over to the living room, for only me to stop when I felt something wet and sticking on the bottom of my feet. Looking down I felt my eyes widen (again) and saw blood shape footprints! From the looks of it, it started to come from downstairs then all…the way…to the…

…kitchen.

Fuck.

"Sister…" I let out a surprise sound and dropped my bowl. Spinning around I saw James standing a few feet away from me. "Sister, why didn't you help me, why?" as he slowly started walking towards me. "I….I" I was so lost for words that I couldn't even think. Then suddenly James jumped onto me and wrapped his hands around my neck and digging his nails into my skin.

"WHY! Why why why why!" he kept squeezing and was having a hard time breathing, I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I was starting to see black dots forming around my eyes _'If this keeps up my head is going to…'_

***SNAP***

"AH!" I bolted straight up from my sit, sadly from how fast I went my chair tipped backwards "whoa whoa whoa whaaa!"

***THUMP***

"Ow." I rubbed the back of my head "God damn it that really hurt. Huh?" Looking up I saw my work room. Confused I stand up and looked around. I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Strange I thought, looking at the clock it read 1:45 a.m. _'What'_ I looked down at my table and saw my blueprints that I was drawing for my next project. _'Did… did I just dreamt all of that! This is getting ridicules.'_ I sighed and scratched my head, picking up the chair that fell, I started heading for the stairs. Once, I finally got to my room and was too tired to changed out of my jumpsuit, I crashed down on my bed and by the time my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_I found myself once again in the amusement park. But this time something was different. There were no people here no music no balloons floating off in the sky. It now looked like a ghost town amusement park. Everything seemed too looked run down. There were holes in the tents, the games huts where broken and some of the rides were missing some parts and had mole growing over it. As I was walking and screaming 'Hello' to see if anyone was here, but sadly I couldn't find anyone. I managed to find myself standing in front of the big tent, looking up I saw some big holes in it and was able to see some wood beam falling down._

"_Alice."_

_I heard a voice call my name. I quickly looked down and stared at the entrance of the big tent and my eyes widen at what I saw "Come here, Alice."_

"_M-mother?!_

**Whoa! Alice's supposedly dead mother came back to life! Oh man what's going to happen to Alice now? all the answers will be solve in the next chap.**

**Till next time xXskullgirlXx out.**


	5. Who's the dude dress in green?

** Last time on Laughing Jack's…Daughter**

_**I found myself once again in the park, walking around and trying to find any other living being but sadly there wasn't one. Standing in front of the big tent I saw how badly damaged it was. I was cut out of my trance when I heard someone calling my name; I looked to see who it was. I was surprised to see who it was.**_

"_**M-mother?!"**_

"_**Come here, Alice."**_

* * *

"_M-mother?!" Looking at my mother –who was supposed to be dead-in shock, her wavy golden-blonde hair that stopped at mid back and her bright greens eyes were glowing as bright as the sun, and she was wearing a white dress that went down to her feet. _

_Mother held her arms out and gave me a smile "Alice sweetie, come to mama." She said. Feeling tears flowing down my eyes I ran over to my mother and gave her a hug, crying on her shoulder as she hugged me back and started to pat my head. "There, there dear, there's no reason to cry any more, mama is right here." She whispered to me in my ear as I kept crying. As I started to calm down mom put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Alice, I need you to listen carefully to me okay? This is very important." I nodded my head._

"_Alice, your father… your father wasn't the one who killed your brother." She said. I looked at her with confusion "But, I saw him covered in his __**blood**__ and he was holding a knife." I said. Mom shook her head and looked into me into my eyes "Alice that was someone else's doing."_

"_What…do you mean?"_

"_Sweetie, do you remember why we kept moving a lot?" I nodded my head "Yeah, I do but you said it was because your job had moved you to different locations."_

"_Well, the truth is that I lied about that dear. The reason why we really did move was we were being chased."_

"_Chased? By who?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

"_By your real fa—GHAH!" Mom suddenly coughed out blood from her mouth. "MOM!" I screamed. Looking down I saw a hand piercing through mom's chest. Mom put her hands on my chest and pushed me backwards making me fall on my butt. I looked up and saw that the same clown that's been in my dreams had his hand in my mom's chest! Mom looked over her shoulder and glared at the clown with pure hatred "You!" She spat before coughing up more blood. The clown laughed at her before slowly twisting his arm making her cough out more blood. "Mom!" I screeched. I quickly got up and was about to run, but only for me to fall back onto the ground. I looked at my leg and saw a hand grabbing onto to it. I let out a surprised scream, "ALICE!" I heard my mom scream my name "You basterd, let her go!"_

_I heard the clown chuckle "My, how nice to see you again, Lisa. But sadly our family reunion has to be cut short."_

_Family reunion?_

_I heard my mom let out a scream in pain, I snapped my head over my shoulder (since another hand got a hold of my left arm, I couldn't really quite move, and saw the clown had ripped his hand out of mom's chest and was now holding her by the neck, "As much as I like to stick around and chat, I still have father and daughter catching up time since you kept her away from me for 15 years. But, I am curious as to how you got into my domain." Then he started laughing "But, that doesn't matter now since you're going back to the afterlife." He then threw mom at one of the game huts breaking the whole hut from the force he threw her at._

"_*gasp* Mom!" I yelled trying to get out of this hand, but only to stop when I felt massive pain in my upper right leg. I bit my tongue trying not to scream in pain. Looking at my leg I saw a hand sticking out of my freaking leg! The hands fingers were wiggling then slowly went back down causing a lot of pain going through my body "Ngh!" I'm trying so hard not to scream bloody murder, and was feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. Hearing some noises coming from my left side, I looked over and saw once again the clown (whose name I really need to know) holding my mom by the neck. But something was different, my mom's body was glowing bright and some white dots were floating around her. I noticed that her feet looked transparent and so was her upper body!_

_Mom looked over in the corner of her eyes and gave me a small smile "Alice, we will meet again, I promise." She said then her whole body was engulfing by the light then she disappeared. By that time tears were streaming down my face, the clown brought his arm down then slowly turned around and faced me. "Well now, that just leaves the two of us hehehe~" he said and started walking towards me. _

"_What the hell did you do to my mother, you asshole?!" I yelled at him as he stopped a few feet away from me. Then another arm came out and grabbed my upper right arm and slamming me down to the ground. "Now, that's no way to treat you father now is it." He said._

_Father?_

"_And to answer your question, I didn't do anything. Your mother's spiritual body was too weak and was badly injured, so her body is-even as we speak-resting. She'll come back…soon." He explained._

"_Well then, thanks for answering my question, now here's the second…WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU'RE MY FATHER?!" I yelled, once again I tried to get back up, but only to have the arms pull me back down._

"_Shouldn't it obvious, Alice? I'm your father."_

"_You're lying!"_

"_Say what you want, but you yourself already now that what I'm telling you is true. The same eyes, the love for sweets and playing with little kids, and you abnormal strength. I could go on with the list but sadly I'm running out of time before you wake up." He said and brought his hand up and had it facing at my heart. I could tell that he was indeed running out of time as I was slowly starting to blackout, either it is from blood loss or from actually about to wake up from this dream. "Now then, it is time to wake up and let your true self be released." He said and brought his hand straight down. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain, but…_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH JACK!" A voice suddenly screamed out._

"_GAH?!" I heard a surprise sound coming from the clown now known as 'Jack'._

_I opened my eyes to see who just saved me, but my focus was blurry. I could make out a body standing in front of me, one thing is for sure, this dude sure did love the color green. I can make out that this dude has blonde hair, but I couldn't see his face since his back was facing me._

"_Well, well, now if isn't the elf boy. How __**great**__ it is to see you again." Jack said sarcastically._

_I would think the 'elf boy' probably narrowed his eyes "Cut the crap Jack. Just what the hell do think you're doing?" elf boy said (Well I would call him a better name but I got nothing. I wonder why Jack calls him elf boy… hmmm, does he seriously have elf ears?)_

"_What am __**I**__ doing, no it's what are __**you**__ doing elfy. You enter my domain without __**my**__ permission. So, how did you do that?" Jack asked "You and I both know that you do not have enough power to enter another domain."_

_Shit, I'm starting to lose focus._

"_Oh, I just got a little help from Slenderman is all." Elf boy said with probably with a smirk on his face._

_Slenderman? Was the last thing I thought before the darkness has finally consumed me._

**No one's pov.**

_As Alice's body disappeared BEN looked back at Laughing Jack. "Slenderman, huh? Should've known." Laughing Jack said._

"_Yes, he did. He was also the one who sent me here to give you a message." BEN said._

"_And, I guess you came here for a reason too." Laughing Jack said. _

_BEN nodded his head "Yeah, to stop you from killing her."_

"_Hmp, I don't care if you are mated to my daughter or not. No one is going to stop me from taking my daughter back." Laughing Jack growled then threw some knives at BEN. BEN quickly took the sword off his back and deflected the knives "Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." He said._

"_I could easily kill you here, seeing that we're in __**my**__ domain, which gives me the upper hand." Laughing Jack said than snapped his fingers. The sound echoed throughout the whole amusement park, footsteps were also all around. BEN looked around and saw the people of the park started to form a circle around them with weapons in hands. "Tch, looks like I have no choice but to leave." BEN said as pixels started to form around him. "Oh, and before I forget here's the message Slendy told me to tell you. 'Alice is now under our protection, and will be watched at all times.'" That was the last thing he said before he left._

"_Damn it! Guess I have no choice to but finish this my way in the human world. Hehe don't worry Alice, soon you can finally be free from your human body."_

**Alice's pov**

Opening my eyes I saw the grey ceiling of my room, rolling over to my other side and looking at the alarm clock (the one I 'supposedly' broke) it read 10:22 a.m.. I sighed and rolled over to my back and looked at the ceiling in deep thought. _'Just who was that dude that saved me from being killed back there? And… is Jack really my father?'_ Sighing again I sat up and grabbed my journal and wrote down my experience from my dream.

* * *

I sat my journal down beside me and rubbed my eyes. Looking up at the ceiling once more I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds.

***VIIIIR VIIIIR VIIIIR***

Hearing my phone go off I picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice it's Linda."

"Oh hey Linda is there something you guys need me to fix or something?" I asked swinging my legs over to the side of my bed.

"Oh no, nothing needs to be fixed dear… yet. I just came to called you to inform you that Tom and I are going to be out of town for three days. My sister-in law just had a baby and we're going to visit them."

"Aaww, you have to send me pictures of the little fella and tell them I said congrats." I said. Hearing Linda laugh on the other side "Will do dear, now are you sure you'll be okay by yourself dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I will be going back to school tomorrow, so I won't be all that lonely." I said.

"That's right, I totally forgot all about that. What grade are you going to be in this year?"

"I'll be in the 11th grade this year." I said.

"My already, you sure are growing into a big girl now." Linda joked and I laughed a little

"Well, thanks for letting me know Linda."

"No problem dear. I'll call you back later to check up on you, bye."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone and putting it in my pocket of my jumpsuit, I got up and stretched before heading down the stairs. But when I took a step forward, I felt a massive surge of pain going up my right leg causing me to scream out of pain and fell down to my left knee. I rolled up the jumpsuit up to my upper leg and saw a big bruise on my leg. My eyes widen at what I was looking at _'that's the same spot where that damn hand pierced me at! ... Great now I'm going to have to put ice on it, just my luck, just when I was about to put some finishing touches on my Air board too!'_ I rolled down the sleeve of my jumpsuit and got back up. I carefully walked out of my room and down the to the kitchenI grabbed a cup and filled it up with water and started to take a sip out if it then I placed it on the counter and went to get an ice-pack out of the freezer. Grabbing the ice-pack I headed back over to grab my drink.

**BA-THUMP**

"!"

I felt massive pain in my chest, collapsing onto my hands and knees while having one hand squeezing my jumpsuit right where my heart is.

**BA-THUMP**

**BA-THUMP**

**BA-THUMP**

'_It feels like my chest is on fire! W-what's going on?! It hurts! My heart… it feels like it's going to exploded.'_ I soon passed out from the pain and collapsed but not before I saw the same dude from my dream picking me up.

* * *

Snapping my eyes wide open I quickly sat up and realized that I was laying on my couch. Remembering what happened before I passed out; I quickly pulled down my zipper to my lower stomach revealing my black sports bra. I saw a mark burned onto my skin right on top of where my heart is. The mark looked more like a symbol…_'Now, where have I seen this before, hmm.'_

As if a light bulb went off in my head I snapped my figures "Now I remember! This mark looks like the mask from Majora's Mask. Uuuhhh, was it on my chest?" I said to myself shrugging my shoulders I got up and went upstairs to change.

But, on thing I didn't see was a pair of red eyes watching me from my T.V.

**Oohh I wonder who that was hehe. And before I go I like to say thanks for the reviews I got today I'm very happy and I like to say THANKS!**

**till next time xXskullgirlXx**


	6. My grand entrance!

**A quick note before we get started. There will be three new OC's starting in the next chapter all three of them belong to JaneAndAnnaShenanigans. She was kind enough to let me use them. **

**So the only characters that I own (as of now) are Alice and Luke**

**Piper, Mason and Blaise belong to JaneAndAnnaShenanigans**

**Also you should check out her story it really good ^.^**

**Alright enough talking let's get into reading!**

* * *

**No one's pov**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMG I'VE OVER SLEPT, NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Alice bolted straight out of bed and made a mad dash to her closet and grabbed whatever her hands came in contact with and ran straight to the bathroom. "Agh, I don't have time to take a shower." Alice mumbled while quickly brushing her hair and teeth. Then she quickly got changed into a white sweater that was a little too big on her, so the sleeve fell down to her shoulders revealing her black straps of her sports bra. Then she put on some shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black thigh high socks. Grabbing her goggles she put them on her head and ran down the stairs almost tripping along the way.

Once at the bottom of the stairs Alice grabbed her black sneakers and pulled them on. Running to the kitchen, Alice grabbed her keys, a red disc and an apple then started running back towards the door. As she ran she passed a boy dressed in green. "Bye, stranger I've never meet who somehow got into my house." Alice said, but only to freeze half-way to the door. _'Wait a sec… there's some random dude in my house (who could possibly be a murderer) and I just randomly said 'Bye' to him.'_ Looking down at her watch her eyes widened a little more _'You know what, fuck it. He can just take whatever he wants, I'm late for school!'_

Opening the door, Alice made a mad dash down the street. Reaching up to her head she pulled her goggles over her eyes, and reached in her pocket and pulled out the red disc. She threw it into the air as it transformed into a red skateboard. Jumping up in the air and landed on top of the board, Alice took off flying while shouting "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Back at the house…

When BEN heard Alice scream he'd first thought that something had happened. Coming out the T.V. he then heard more ruckuses, something about school. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the ceiling and it read 7:55. Putting the pieces together he then realized that she was late for school. Just when he was about to go back in the T.V. Alice ran downstairs and said "Bye, stranger I've never meet who somehow got into my house." Then left leaving BEN with the what-the-fuck-just-happened-face. Sighing, he teleported himself into Alice's phone to keep a close eye on her. He already knows that Jeff and Eyeless Jack will be there to keep watch outside, so he'll be keeping watch on the inside.

Back to Alice in her pov…

This. Is. Fucking. AWESOME! Riding around on my Air board and feeling the wind hit my face, it felt nice and calming. But, I really can't talk about it I'm in a hurry here. I finally saw my school coming into my view…wait scratch that I see a _tree_ coming into my view! And, here comes one of my randomly awesome quotes in the weirdest time, "ALICE, WATCH FOR THAT TREEEEEEEEEE!"

**BAM**

**CRASH**

"Ow! That hurt." I mumbled hanging from a tree branch.

**CRACK**

"That was the tree branch breaking wasn't it?"

**Me: Yes. Yes it was.**

"Oh, Mama *SNAP*MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**THUMP**

"Ouf, that didn't hurt too much, well, no more than I originally thought it, would." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Maybe that's because I softened your fall, Miss." Said some random voice, looking down I saw that I was sitting on top of some boy. "Uh…" I really didn't know what to say, so I just sat there and stared.

"If you don't mind, Miss, could you please get off of me I'm having a difficult time breathing." The boy said again. I nodded my head and quickly got off of him, and helped him get back up. Once I helped him up, I noticed that he had dark purple hair and red eyes; he looked like he was a year older than me.

"Ah…um…s-sorry. You know, about me falling on top of you thing." I mumbled.

The boy just laughed "That's okay, no harm done. But, what were you doing in that tree in the first place?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, well you see, I kinda over slept and woke up late. So, I used my Air board to drive me down here at full speed, and well… let's just say I didn't have good control over it and crashed into the tree then fell on you." I explained rubbing the back on my neck.

"I see. So what's an Air board?"

**RUSTLE**

A noise coming up from the tree caught our attention, looking up we saw a red board losing its balance on the tree branch. Then it finally fell and landed on top of me. Not cool dude, not cool. "Wha?! You okay?!" the boy yelled picking my board off my back and helping me up to my feet, "Yeah, I had much worse cases than this." I said dusting myself off. I looked back at him, seeing him holding my board. "Well, my dear friend, that board there is an Air board. I customized it myself." I stated proudly, puffing my chest out and putting my hands on my hips.

"Customized? What, _you_ built this board Miss…?" Oh wait, I didn't tell him my name, woops.

"The name's Alice, at your service. And yes, I did build that myself." I playfully bowed. Hearing him laugh I stood back up "Well, it's nice to me you too, Alice. My name is Luke, I just moved here a couple of days ago." Luke said "Oh, and here's your board" he handed me back my board, taking it I pressed the black button and watched it turn back into a red disc. Putting it back into my pocket, I heard Luke mutter a "Wow!" smiling to myself; finally seeing someone who appreciates my work around here well besides Piper, Blaise, and Mason. I wonder how those guys are doing; guess I'll see them in one of my classes. I grabbed my goggles and pulled them down so they were now hanging around my neck; I heard Luke let out a gasp "What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong, it's just I've never meet anyone with those kinds of eyes before." He said.

"Well, I've never met anyone with red eyes before, so I guess that makes us even." I said back.

Luke chuckled a little "Yeah, you're right." Then an idea popped into my head "Hey, Luke if you don't mind me asking, can I see your schedule?" I asked taking out mine from my backpack that I somehow managed to grab along the way here. "Ah, yeah sure. Why do you need it?" he asked handing me his schedule, "Oh, no reason just seeing if we have any classes together is all." I said taking his paper looking at his and mine "Hmm, we have the first two classes together. Third we don't, so… other than that we basically have same classes together."

"Sweet, at least I know one person out of this whole school." Luke smile. I was about to say something till I heard the warning bell go off, "Oh no, the warning bell! We're going to be late, come on!" I frantically said grabbing hold of his hand and ran inside the building.

"H-hey wait! S-slow down!" Luke shouted behind me as we ran inside.

Well Alice, you sure did have one hell of a beginning start. First, I wake up really late (couldn't really help myself. It was the first time in three weeks in not having one of those weird dreams. Kinda took advantage on that, hehe) on the first day of school. Then running out of the house while randomly yelling good-bye to some person who was in my house that I don't even know (I should probably call the police.). Second, I make a grand entrance on my first day of school by going face first into the tree. Smart Alice, that was really smart of you. Third, I start asking the author of this story (and yes I just broke the fourth wall) about the branch I was sitting on that was about to break. And fourth, I landed on some dude (way to make a first impression on someone) who moved here not long ago. His name is Luke and so far he's a nice guy. I hope we can become friends in the near future. I also found out that he has weird colored eyes like me (Yeah! I'm not the only one! *INSERT HAPPY DANCE*). And last but not least, we have almost all the same classes together, besides our third class. I do need to tell him that I don't stay in school for a long time, only going to the classes I like, and then I leave. Oh well. The next chapter will be about my time in school, which is what xXskullgirlXx wanted me to tell you guys. Hehe peace!


	7. First day at school part 1

_Flashback_

_10 years ago…_

"_Hahaha, come on Luke! You can't catch me!" Ran a small little laughing girl with short black hair and mix match eyes. But when she got no response she stops and turns around to see no one. "Huh? Luke, where are you?" Confused she looks around trying to find her only friend, only for her to be unaware of a shadow sneaking up behind her._

"_GOTCHA!" The figure said picking up the girl as she screamed in surprise. "Hahaha, you scared me, Luke!" she said and hugged him. Luke put the little girl down and patted her head, "Hehe, sorry Alice. But, you should have seen your face." Alice made a pouty face and mutter "Meanie." Looking back up at Luke his light purple fur was flowing from the wind and his bright red eyes was glowing so bright that it could put apples and cherry's to shame. Luke gave out a small chuckle and pick up Alice and carry her to the swing set that was in their backyard. Putting her on the swing, Luke started to push Alice back and forth._

"_Hey Luke can I ask you something?" Alice asked_

"_Of course Alice you can ask me anything."_

_Alice looked up at the sky seeing no clouds in the air, she let out a sigh and cranked her head back and looked at her friend "Why does mommy have to make us move?" she asked._

_Luke's ears twitch and gently stop the swing. He knows why Lisa has to keep moving, but Alice is too young to understand, and he's been strictly told not to tell her the truth. He let out a sigh "Well… I can't really say, Alice. Your mother doesn't even tell me." _

"_Oh, okay then. Hey Luke how come you are always guarding the house?"_

_This got him by surprise but didn't hesitate to answer "Well Alice, that's because I'm—"_

"Miss Jones!"

"Wah, I didn't do it!" I yelled as the whole class started laughing. Looking up and saw Mr. Star looking at me with a disapproving face, I nervously laughed and sat back down. "Sorry, Mr. Star" I mutter.

Mr. Star sighed and walked back to his desk and continued doing his paper work. Letting out a sigh from myself, I picked up my pencil and started working on my English assignment. Yes, my dear readers I said English assignment. And I know that my profile said that I normally ditch this class, well there have been slight changes. You see…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Luke! Speed it up!" I yelled over my shoulder and then took a sharp turn around the corner and kept running. I also heard the sounds of Luke's shoes against the ground and heard him panting. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Was his only reply. Sighing I looked up and saw our first class room. I skidded to a stop and waited for Luke to catch up._

_Once he got to a reaching point I grabbed hold of his wrist and started to drag him again. Upcoming to the room I grab the handle and flung the door open as it made a loud banging sound and startle everyone inside. "Sorry we're late teach." I yelled not to long after I said that Luke collapsed on the ground catching his breath, and I just looked at him and mutter "wimp." There were some snickering from the class and the teacher let out a cough and got my attention. "That's alright you two. You didn't miss anything important, just going over some stuff on what this class does like any other first day of school do." She said._

_I let a grin grow on my face "Okay, thanks." I said and picked Luke up by the collar of his shirt and drag him to the other two open seats. "Woah! Hey! Alice!" Luke yelled._

"_Oh, hush up and take like a man." I said and plopped him in his seat as he made a face and the class burst into laughter again. "Class, class settle down please!" The teacher said trying to settle the students down, once they finally calmed down the teacher let out a sigh. "Alright before we go back to our lesson, Alice?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The principle would like to see you."_

"_Are you kidding me?! What did I do this time?!" I shouted and threw my arms in the air. Getting up I made my way down to the main office._

* * *

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

"_Come in."_

_Opening the door I walked into the room and closed the door. Turning around I saw a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. And was wearing a dress suit. She looked up at me and smiled "Please have a seat, Alice." Mrs. Hall said gesturing to the empty chair in front of her desk. I walked over to the black leather chair and sat down. Mrs. Hall began to open her mouth to speak but I cut her off "Okay, whoever someone said I did something that was a lie!" I quickly said. But Mrs. Hall started laughing, "Hahaha, no dear it's nothing bad to worry. I just wanted to talk about your classes is all."_

"_Oh… well, continue on then." I said and gave a half smile to her._

"_Alright, I just wanted to talk about you English 11 class which is right after your math class." She said and I just nodded my head letting her to continue, "I pulled up your file and saw that you have pass all your SOL's, even the ones that you ditch."_

"_Yeah, they were really easy and if memory recalls every student needs to at least pass five SOL's to graduate."_

"_That is correct."_

"_Then what's this have to do with my English class?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Mrs. Hall sighed and leaned forward putting her elbows on her desk "Yes, but there's one more thing. You do have all the credits you need to pass, but if you want to fully graduate you have to pass the English SOL."_

"_oohhkay, I still don't see why I have to go to my English class."_

"_The only two things you need to do are to pass your English class and SOL. And it's only for this year after that you can go back to whatever you do."_

_It was quite for a while, and then I let out a sigh "Fine, I'll stay and take my English class."_

"_Good." Mrs. Hall said then a smirk formed on her face "Let's make a deal, Alice."_

_Pssh, if I had animal ears they would probably have perked up "What kinda of deal do you have in mind?"_

"_If __**you**__ can last through the whole day of school, and I mean you can't skip, pulling pranks on the teachers and the freshman. I'll by you two big bucks of candy. Do we have a deal?"_

"_Can you be my new mom?"_

_End of flashback_

And there's the story of why I'm here. Here I am in my English class and we're already doing work. Ugh I'm so bored! I looked at my paper and notice I had finish it while I was talking to guys about how I got here. Sighing, I got out of my desk and walked up to the teacher. I put the paper on the desk and walked back, sitting down I rubbed my eyes and put…well more like slam my head on the desk and took a nap.

**Gotta love time skip~**

"Yyyyaaaawwwwnnnnn~." Rubbing my sleeping eyes Luke and I both headed out of the class room and into the busy hallway.

"You okay, Alice?" Luke asked.

Looking at him from the corner of my eyes and looked back in front of me "Yeah, I'm fine just flipping tiered. By the way Luke what is your next class?"

"Ah, advance art."

"Advance art you say hmmm, there's chances you might be in the same class as my friend." I said. Then something caught my eye, seeing a pink haired girl wearing black skinning jeans and black combat boots and a gray sweater. Knowing who that was I took off running and leaving poor Luke in the dust.

"PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The girl now known as Piper turned around, only for her to be tackle by a black and white blur "Ghah! Alice! What the Hell!" Piper yelled, least just say all the activity in the school stopped and look at what was going on. I jumped up and pulling Piper up as well and pulling her into a death hug "Oh Piper I missed you so much! I haven't seen you all summer! How was Ohio! You have to tell me all about it!" I squealed

"A-a-alice…c-can't b-b-b-breath."

"*Yapping, yapping yapping*"

"Alice…"

"*Yapping, yapping*"

"Alice!"

"*Yapping*"

"ALICE!"

**THWACK**

"Ow! Son of a lollipop!" Kneeing down and rubbing my sore head, I looked up at Piper with a teary eye as she was panting and her face was red. Probably from anger. "What was that foorr!" I whined still rubbing my sore head.

"What wa—YOU WERE CHOCKING ME TO DEATH!" She yelled whacking me on the head again.

"I'm sorry! I just haven't seen you in two months, I couldn't help myself." I whined again and now standing up. Piper sighs and put her hands on her hip and started to shake her head "Man Alice you really haven't changed one bit."

"Hehehe, I could say the same to you." I said "Oh! I want you to meet someone."

"Okay."

"His name and Luke and he is right—hey where'd he go?" I asked looking around trying to find Luke "I swear he was here a minute ago."

"ALICE!"

Piper and I both heard a voice calling my name, turning around we saw Luke running up to me. "*Pant* What….on earth… is wrong with you?! First you start talking about what class I have next then you take off screaming like a mad man!" he said.

"…...Ops…..."

"Yeah, ops."

"Oh hey Luke, I want you to meet my friend Piper!" I said "Piper meet Luke, Luke meet Piper."

"Hey." Piper said "Are those eye color contacts?"

"Huh? My eyes? Oh nonono these are my natural eye color." Luke said.

"Cool."

"By the Piper what do you have for you third class?" I asked her. Piper look at me for a second then had a thoughtful face "I have advance art, why? Did you sign up for it?"

"Oh, no, I didn't not sign up for it this year next year I am. It's just that Luke is new in town and this is the only class I don't have him with. So can you…"

"*sigh* fine."

"Eeehh, thank you!" I squealed and gave her another death hug only for her to whack me up on the head again.

"Remind me why we are friends again?" She said.

"Because my whole life is pretty much supernatural and I have abnormal eyes which you and Blaise say is cool and Mason says it's not normal." I said in a baby voice and rock on the balls of my feet back and forth.

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

The sound of the school bell went off indicating that the next class is about to begin.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Piper I'll see you at lunch!" I said before taking off running "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Turning back around and ran back towards them as they were heading down stairs. "Piper, Luke WAIT!" I yelled. They both turned around and I skidded to a stop "Piper don't forget to go easy on Luke, he's new. Bye!" And I took off running again.

Back with Piper and Luke…

Luke looked at Piper and Piper looked at Luke.

"Is she always like this?"

"*sigh*….Yes….."

"Oh…."

Back with me~….

Running down the hallways and pushing some people by since they won't move. I entered my computer class. Upon entering the room I saw one of my other friends Mason. My nice little African American friend. Just then an evil idea came to mind. Chuckling slightly I quietly made my way over to him. I lend over his shoulder and spoke in a low demonic voice "You have seven days to live, Mason…"

Mason let out a high pitch girly scream and fell out of his chair as I was laughing my ass off and fell onto the ground. "HAHAHAHA OH MAN! Y-YOU SHOULD'VE S-SEEN YOUR FACE, BWAHAHAHAHA! OW MY SIDES!"

"A-Alice w-why d-di-did you do th-that to me?!" Mason shutter holding his hand on his shirt where his heart should be. But I zoned him out do to my laughing as tears are now running down my face. After a while I calm down and grab hold of the table and heaved myself up and sat down in the chair next to Mason, as he himself got back into his chair. "Sorry Mason couldn't resist." I said.

"T-that's okay, I forgive you Alice. So how have you been?" And with that we started talking about random stuff as more kids started to come in and took their seats. About two minutes later the bell rung again and the teacher (Mr. Stark.) walked in. "Good morning class." He said as some of the students including Mason and I said 'Good morning' back to him. Mr. Stark walked over to his desk and put some paper on it then turns around to face us. Clapping his hands together "All right, class my name is Mr. Stark and I'll be you teacher for this year. Now before we get started—he picked up some paper and handed it to the blond girl—can you pass this around please." He said as the girl nodded and grab a piece of paper then handed the stack to the kid next to her and son on. "Now, as I was saying today is just going to be a free day and tomorrow we'll be doing real work. And I know we-the teachers- have to give out the rules and stuff of what not to do and what you can do. But, I'm not going to do that since everyone here knows the rules." Mr. Stark said and began walking around the room "Now, the papers that are being pass the around are just some things you and you parents need to sign to show me that you understand the rules and such…."

Once the papers were handed to me, I took one and handed it to Mason as he did the same thing "…now that we know what to do you guys can do whatever you like till the bell rings. Oh, those papers are due on Friday remember!"

Chuckling a little all of us students went straight online, but for me my computer suddenly turned on by itself and went straight to Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: You need to know who we are, Alice.

**Oh boy just when poor Alice thought she could get a break they just keep coming**

**Till next time xXskullgirlXx out**


End file.
